Yoko Kanno
Yoko Kanno (菅野 よう子) es una prolífica compositora, arreglista, productora, pianista y cantante conocida mundialmente por su trabajo en bandas sonoras de animes, películas, videojuegos y comerciales de televisión. Ha escrito la música de famosos trabajos animados como Macross Plus, Turn A Gundam, Cowboy Bebop, The Vision of Escaflowne, Macross Frontier entre muchos otros. Ha trabajado como compositora para varios directores como Yoshiyuki Tomino, Shoji Kawamori y Shinichiro Watanabe. Además ha compuesto música para varios artistas de pop japones siendo la más representativa Maaya Sakamoto. A formado parte de bandas como Tetsu 100%, SAMPLY RED y la banda de jazz The Seatbelts. Biografía 'Primeros Años' Yoko Kanno nació el 19 de Marzo de 1964 en la prefectura de Miyagi, localizada en la parte norte de la isla de Honshu, en Japón. Hija de padre profesor y madre enfermera, desde muy pequeña mostró habilidades musicales aprendiendo a tocar el piano de forma autodidacta a la edad de 3 años y realizando sus primeras composiciones a la edad de 8. Sus estudios formales los realizó en la Universidad de Waseda, conocida como Soudai, en Tokyo, una de las más prestigiosas universidad de Japón, donde curso Literatura Japonesa. Durante este período sus intereses musicales siguieron perfeccionándose siendo sus principales influencias Maurice Ravel y Claude Debussy. 'Inicios Musicales' Su debut musical fue en 1986 como teclista profesional y compositora de algunos temas en la banda de Rock-Pop Tetsu 100%.Llego a participar en 4 discos hasta que el grupo se disolvió en 1989. Durante ese mismo período y gracias al reconocimiento obtenido por su participación en Tetsu 100%, es invitada a participar en la composición musical para telenovelas como "High school Teacher", "Somebody Loves Her" o "Unpainted Face". A partir de 1989 comienza una extensa relación con la empresa de videojuegos Koei para los que realizaría una serie de composiciones y arreglos musicales principalmente en su serie de videojuegos Nobunaga no Yabō (Nobunaga's Ambition). Es también durante este período que participa en la composición y arreglos de temas para artistas pertenecientes a distintos sellos discográficos como Fun House, For Life o Sony, trabajando con Chiyono Yoshino, Kyoko Endo o EPO. Debido a sus contactos musicales conoce al compositor y violonchelista Hajime Mizoguchi con quien posteriormente se casaría, divorciándose en 2007. 'Comienzan los éxitos' Su primer trabajo en series de animación llegaría en 1994 con su pequeña participación (solo compuso algunos de sus temas) junto a Hajime Mizoguchi en la banda sonora de Please Save My Earth. Ese mismo año compone la música de Macross Plus lo que la daría a conocer al "publico general" tanto japonés como internacional. Desde este momento empieza una prolífica carrera participando en las bandas sonoras de una serie de animaciones como: The Vision of Escaflowne (1996), Cowboy Bebop (1998), Ghost in the Shell STAND ALONE COMPLEX (2003) o Wolf's Rain (2003) y recientemente en 2008, la serie Macross Frontier, que rompió récords de ventas para Yoko. Paralelamente a estos trabajos a compuesto música para varias películas como Yamato Takeru (1994), Beautiful Sunday (1998), Ashura-jou no Hitomi (2005), Honey and Clover (2006), entre otras. Discografía Para una lista completa de sus trabajos ve Discografía Yoko Kanno '' 'Álbumes de estudio' *1998 Song to Fly *2002 23ji no Ongaku *2008 CM Yoko *2009 CM Yoko 2 *2009 Space Bio Charge 'Sencillos' * 'Bandas Sonoras''' Anime *1994 Please Save My Earth *1994 Macross Plus *1996 Memories: Magnetic Rose *1996 The Vision of Escaflowne *1997 Noiseman Sound Insect *1998 Cowboy Bebop *1998 Brain Powerd *1999 Turn A Gundam *2000 Escaflowne Movie *2001 Earth Maiden Arjuna *2001 Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door *2002 Ghost in the Shell STAND ALONE COMPLEX *2003 Wolf's Rain *2004 Ghost in the Shell STAND ALONE COMPLEX 2nd GIG *2005 Sousei no Aquarion *2006 Ghost in the Shell S.A.C. Solid State Society *2007 Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusha- *2007 Genius Party - Baby Blue *2007 Sousei no Aquarion (OVA) *2008 Macross Frontier Categoría:Yoko Kanno Categoría:Artistas Solistas Categoría:Tetsu 100%